The Lost Ruby
by wudalim
Summary: Sesuatu yang hilang memang belum tentu musnah dan masih dapat ditemukan. Akan tetapi, bagaimana jika sesuatu yang hilang itu memang tak ingin ditemukan? Jeno x Renjun, Guanlin x Jihoon, othercouple!slight. NCT & WANNA ONE fict.
1. Chapter 1

" _RICHARD, BERHENTI!"_

" _Katakan jika ini salah, Richard!"_

" _Kau tak mungkin seorang pengkhianat, Richard."_

" _RICHARD, TATAP AKU!"_

" _JAWAB AKU, RICHARD!"_

" _Kau pilih aku atau –"_

 _DOR_

"IBU!"

Mimpi buruk itu lagi. Mimpi yang menghantuiku hampir selama tujuh tahun ini. Mimpi yang akan selalu mengingatkanku akan kejadian itu. Kejadian yang tak akan pernah kulupakan sepanjang hidupku. Mimpi buruk yang merupakan sebuah peristiwa di masa lalu.

Sebuah peristiwa yang merubah hidupku.

* * *

 **The Lost Ruby  
**

 **Present By WUnicornB**

* * *

 **07.00 A.M at Valerian Bakery**

Cklek

Kriek

Wangi semerbak roti yang baru selesai di panggang langsung menyerang indera penciumanku seketika aku memasuki dapur toko. Di depan pemanggang roti itu aku melihat sesosok wanita yang saat ini sedang ku cari.

"Oh, Renjun. Kau sudah mau berangkat ke sekolah?" bahkan belum sempat aku memanggilnya, sosok itu telah menyadari kehadiranku.

"Hmm," anggukku.

Sosok itu menghilang beberapa saat dari penglihatanku. "Kau sudah sarapan? Tadi aku telah menyiapkan beberapa roti panggang untukmu," dia datang dengan wadah besar berisi penuh tepung di dalamnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Tadi aku telah memakan dua. Akan ku bawa sisanya untuk di bus," kataku.

Sosok itu melepaskan sarung tangannya yang terbuat dari plastik –sarung tangan itu untuk mencegah tangannya kotor karena adonan kue –dan mendekatiku. "Kemungkinan besar saat kau pulang sekolah nanti kau tidak akan melihatku. Aku akan berbelanja untuk keperluan toko. Jika kau lapar kau bisa memasak sendiri atau pun memesan makanan di luar. Kau juga bisa minta Kate –salah satu pegawai di toko roti ini –untuk memasakkan makanan untukmu." Ucapnya.

Aku kembali menganggukkan kepalaku. "Baiklah, Vale. Mungkin aku harus berangkat sekarang. Sampai jumpa nanti."

"Ya, sampai jumpa nanti. Jangan lupa bawa bekal makan siangmu. Sudah ku taruh di meja kasir," sosok itu –Vale –melempar senyumnya padaku.

"Hmm," gumamku.

Sebelum keluar dari dapur itu, Vale sempat mencium kedua pipiku dan berkata, "Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan lupa pakai syal milikmu. Entah kenapa suhu di Belanda menjadi semakin dingin menurutku."

Dengan langkah santai aku pun keluar dari dapur itu dan berjalan ke arah meja kasir untuk mengambil bekalku.

Wangi berbagai macam aroma roti menemani perjalananku menu meja kasir itu. Sesampainya di meja kasir, tumbuhan kantung semar adalah hal pertama yang menyambutku. Mengapa kantung semar? Tentu saja karena itu tumbuhan kesukaan Vale. Dia menaruh tumbuhan itu di dekat meja kasir untuk menemaninya melayani pelanggan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menemukan tempat bekal yang diletakkan tepat di samping meja kasir itu. Warnanya yang cerah tetapi lembut membuatku teringat akan sosok Vale. Wanita itu memang menyukai warna cerah yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Dia bilang itu membuatnya nyaman.

Sangat berbeda dengan kamarku yang suram ini. Tunggu. Sejak kapan aku berada di kamar? Sebuah ruangan bercat putih polos ini memang kamarku. Jangan mengira ini adalah sebuah kamar yang ada di rumah sakit. Aku yakin seratus persen jika kamar ini berada di lantai dua rumah Vale, bukan di rumah sakit.

Apa aku terlalu banyak berbicara? Aku lihat hari sudah semakin siang. Mungkin aku harus segera bergegas menuruni tangga ini.

Tunggu. Kenapa aku hanya membawa komik? Dimana tasku? Dimana syal milikku?

Ah, sial. Sudah jelas pasti tertinggal di kamar dan aku lupa membawanya. Dengan berat hati aku memutar arah langkahku dan bergegas kembali menuju kamarku.

Setelah berhasil menjemput tasku di kamar, dan disinilah aku sekarang. Kembali berada di depan rak susunan roti-roti buatan Vale yang menggoda selera. Dengan hati-hati aku melirik ke arah kanan dan kiriku.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Keberuntungan memang sedang memihakku.

Kehilangan satu roti tak akan membuat Vale bangkrut, kan? Aku terkikik kecil dalam hati. Dalam sekejap telah ada tiga buah roti di genggaman tanganku.

Masih dengan kikikkan kecil di dalam hatiku aku melangkah keluar dari toko roti sekaligus rumahku itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Suasana bus yang terlalu lengang bukan berarti pertanda yang baik untuk pelajar sepertiku. Itu bisa dikategorikan buruk. Kau tahu? Hanya ada empat penumpang di bus ini. Dan hanya aku yang merupakan pelajar. Bahkan tak ada penumpang berpakaian pegawai kantoran disini.

Di barisan depan aku mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil. Untung aku berada di barisan belakang.

Lupakan sejenak masalah kesiangan. Sekolahku bukanlah sekolah elit yang meiliki segudang peraturan. Sekolahku juga bukan sekolah unggulan yang memiliki murid-murid yang datang selalu tepat waktu dan sekolahku bukan sekolah yang menerapkan peraturan yang ketat. Bahkan sekolahku tidak menyediakan bus sekolah untuk para muridnya.

Jadi tenang saja, ini bukan masalah besar.

Inilah saat yang tepat untuk menyantap roti buatan Vale yang menggugah selera. Tidak lupa pula aku mengeluarkan beberapa roti panggang sisa sarapanku.

Aku menyantap roti-roti itu sambil sesekali melihat pemandangan yang hampir setiap hari aku lihat. Sangat membosankan. Tapi rasa roti Vale tak pernah membosankan.

Nama lahirku Hwang Renjun. Walaupun Vale tetap memanggilku dengan nama 'Renjun' tapi sebenarnya di Belanda aku memiliki nama lain, yaitu Rudolph Van Der Will. Itu adalah nama yang diberikan oleh Vale.

Orang-orang biasa memanggilku Tooth karena gigiku yang unik. Panggilan yang aneh memang. Tapi aku tak pernah melarang mereka memanggilku dengan nama itu. Aku tinggal dengan bibiku di kota kecil ini, yaitu Valerie Van Der Will. Vale memiliki toko roti yang terkenal enak di kota ini. Toko roti itu dibangun satu atap dengan rumah kami. Sudah tujuh tahun aku tinggal bersama dengan Vale di negara ini. Dia sosok yang baik hati dan keibuan. Dia memperlakukanku seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

Di sekolah aku tak memiliki banyak teman akrab. Aku bukan sosok yang pandai bergaul. Berkali-kali aku mencoba berbaur dengan teman baruku disini. Tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa. Aku tak biasa menjadi orang pertama yang memulai pembicaraan. Bibirku selalu terasa kelu jika aku mencoba menyapa seseorang.

Aneh memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Tapi teman-temanku tak pernah berbuat jahat kepadaku. Mereka tetap mau berbicara kepadaku walau hanya ku balas dengan sepatah dua patah kata saja.

Salah satu orang yang selalu mengajakku berbicara adalah teman sebangkuku. Dia lelaki berwajah Asia bernama Dennise. Dia selalu bercerita tentang kesehariannya denganku. Dia bilang dia berasal dari Jeju. Sebuah tempat yang berada di sebuah negara bernama Korea Selatan. Sangat jauh bukan dari Belanda? Dia juga sering membeli roti di toko milik Vale.

Sekolahku memang mayoritas berisi orang-orang yang memiliki darah Asia. Dan entah mengapa, sekolahku tidak terlalu diminati warga Amsterdam.

Dennise pandai mengambil hati orang dengan kata-katanya. Itu juga yang terjadi pada Vale. Vale sangat menyukai Dennise karena anak itu selalu memuji roti buatannya. Vale bahkan menyuruhku untuk mengundangnya ke rumah kami. Tapi undangan itu tak pernah kusampaikan padanya. Aku terkikik kecil dalam hatiku saat mengingat wajah berseri-seri Vale yang tengah berbunga-bunga ketika dia mendengar Dennise memuji roti buatannya.

"Rudolph? Kau mendengarku? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku terkesiap dan memandang sekelilingku. Sejak kapan aku telah berada di lingkungan sekolah? Hah, pasti aku tidak menyadarinya ketika aku sedang melamun. Aku melihat sosok laki-laki yang tadi mengajakku berbicara. Oh, lelaki ini.

"Ya? Maaf aku tak mendengarmu tadi. Hm, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku.

Lelaki itu memberikan senyumnya kepadaku. "Oh, baiklah. Ku harap kau memang baik-baik saja. Aku terkejut saat melihatmu berjalan dari arah gerbang seperti _zombie._ Ekspresimu juga seperti _vampire_ kekurangan darah," dia berkata dengan di susul sebuah tawa kecil yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam saat dia pamit undur diri dari hadapanku. Seperti itulah aku, sangat kaku.

Lelaki itu bernama Vernon Chwe. Kami tidak berada di kelas yang sama. Tetapi dia termasuk orang yang baik terhadapku. Dia sering menyapaku saat kami berpapasan di koridor atau pun di luar lingkungan sekolah. Dia juga memiliki teman yang memiliki satu kampung halaman dengan Dennise.

Dia tadi mengataiku seperti _zombie_ dan _vampire._ Berbicara tentang _zombie_ dan _vampire,_ aku jadi teringat akan komikku. Aku harus cepat-cepat menuju kelas. Jangan membuang waktu untuk hal yang tak penting. Komikku yang berharga tentunya pasti jauh lebih penting. Aku harus membacanya sekarang.

Dengan sedikit berlari aku menuju kelasku yang berada sedikit jauh dari pintu masuk. Kelasku berada di lantai dua.

Kenapa berlari sedikit saja membuatku kelelahan? Mungkin Vale betul. Aku malas berolahraga.

Pintu kelasku sudah sedikit terlihat dari tempatku kini. Bahkan suara berisik teman-temanku juga mulai terdengar. Sepertinya tak ada guru yang mengajar. Itu berarti aku bebas membaca komik sepuasku.

Sudah ku bilang, sekolahku bukan sekolah yang menerapkan peraturan ketat untuk murid-muridnya.

"TOOTH!"

Suara teriakan nyaring berbunyi seketika aku memasuki kelas ini. Teman-temanku sempat menghentikan beberapa saat kegiatan mereka untuk melihatku dan kemudian kembali melakukan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

"Tooth, ku kira kau tak datang." Lagi, suara itu terdengar saat aku menduduki kursiku.

Aku menatap lelaki yang kini duduk di sebelahku. "Tooth, boleh aku bertanya?" tanyanya.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Apa, Dennise?" balasku. Ya, lelaki itu Dennise. Lelaki berwajah Asia yang tadi kuceritakan.

Perlahan ia menopangkan dagunya ke meja dan menatap ke arahku. "Apa mereka cantik atau tampan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang antusias.

Aku yang tak mengerti hanya mengernyitkan keningku.

Ia yang mengerti gerak-gerikku akhirnya malah tertawa mengejekku. "Kau pasti belum tahu mengenai kabar terbaru." Ucapnya dengan nada sombong.

Aku mendengarnya masih dengan mengernyitkan keningku. "Kabar terbaru apa?" tanyaku.

Dengan gerakan arogan ia mengubah arah kursinya untuk berhadapan denganku. "Apa saat datang tadi kau tak melihat orang-orang berwajah asing di depan gedung sekolah ini?" tanyanya.

Aku menatap ke arah langit-langit kelas untuk mengingat apa yang aku lihat tadi. Akan tetapi nihil, aku tak mengingat apa pun.

"Biar aku tebak. Kau pasti melamun sambil berjalan lagi, kan?" tebakan yang seratus persen benar, Dennison Van Ludovick.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari langit-langit kelas untuk melihat ke arahnya. "Ya, mungkin. Lagipula semua orang memang terasa asing bagiku." Sahutku.

Ku lihat ia hanya menghela nafasnya panjang. "Rasanya aku ingin membakar komik-komikmu," gumamnya. "Baiklah, mungkin kau bisa melihat ke arah jendela." Ucapnya.

Aku pun membalasnya dengan mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah jendela yang langsung memberikan pemandangan ke arah luar gedung. Memang, ada beberapa orang disana. Dan yang pasti itu bukan para guru. Mereka tampak seperti orang tua siswa.

Pandanganku terfokus kepada beberapa sosok pria paruh baya di bawah sana.

"Bagaimana? Sudah melihat orang-orang itu?" tanya Dennise dari belakangku.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku menjawab pertanyaannya. "Apa hubungan orang-orang itu dengan kabar terbaru kali ini?" tanyaku yang masih belum mengalihkan perhatianku dari pria paruh baya itu.

Aku mendengar Dennise berdehem dibelakangku, "Steve berkata padaku bahwa akan ada BANYAK siswa baru." Jawab Dennise dengan nada kelewat antusias.

Aku pun mengalihkan perhatianku dari pria-pria paruh baya itu ke arah Dennise. "Apa mereka tidak salah sekolah?" tanyaku lagi.

Dennise mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. "Entahlah. Steve bilang mereka bukan berasal dari Belanda." Jawab Dennise.

"Lalu?"

"Yang pasti mereka berasal dari luar negeri. Aku heran kenapa murid-murid itu memilih memasuki sekolah ini. Kenapa mereka tak memilih The International School of Amsterdam saja?"

Aku mengendikkan bahuku tak peduli. "Mungkin karena mereka terlalu bodoh atau terlalu miskin." Gumamku.

Aku melihat Dennise tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di sebelahku. Bahkan beberapa teman di kelas itu menoleh ke arahnya. Dasar, itu bahkan tak lucu.

Melihat Dennise yang masih tertawa di sebelahku, aku pun memutuskan untuk membuka komikku. Tapi entah mengapa aku tak bisa memfokuskan pikiranku untuk mengikuti jalan cerita yang disuguhkan oleh komik ini. Dipikiranku masih terngiang-ngiang perkataan Dennise tadi.

Banyak siswa baru? Berasal dari luar negeri? Tidakkah itu cukup aneh dan sedikit mengagumkan?

Lebih aneh lagi kenapa mereka memilih sekolah ini? Mengapa mereka tak memilih sekolah lain yang jauh lebih bergengsi dari sekolah ini?

Tapi untuk apa aku memikirkannya. Itu bukan urusanku. Hidupku sudah cukup normal sekarang. Ini pasti merupakan hal yang wajar. Mungkin perkataanku tadi benar. Mereka semua terlalu bodoh atau terlalu miskin untuk memasuki sekolah bergengsi.

"Dennise." Panggilku.

Tak ada jawaban. Aku melirik ke arah tempat Dennise tadi tertawa. Ia tak ada disitu. Anak itu cepat sekali lenyap dari kelas ini.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara tawa Dennise dari luar kelas. Mungkin dia sedang berbicara dengan temannya yang berasal dari kelas lain.

" _RUBY, TUNGGU AKU!"_

Aku terkesiap mendengar suara itu. Tidak, bayangan-bayangan itu lagi.

" _Ruby, ayo kita temui kakek bersama."_

Mengapa suara-suara itu masih terdengar nyata? Dengan susah payah aku memfokuskan pandanganku yang entah mengapa terasa begitu kabur.

" _Ruby, kumohon pergi dari sini. Jauhi tempat ini."_

Aku menunggu beberapa saat hingga suara-suara itu menghilang. Aku memutuskan untuk memandang ke arah luar jendela untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Tampak pria-pria paruh baya yang tadi kulihat masih berada di tempatnya semula sambil bercakap-cakap.

Untuk beberapa saat, pikiranku melayang memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi jika salah satu dari para murid baru itu ditempatkan di kelasku. Apakah murid baru itu juga akan memanggilku 'Tooth' seperti teman-temanku yang lain?

Sebuah tepukan ringan kurasakan di bahu kananku. "Aku mendapat berita baru lagi, Tooth." Aku menoleh ke arah orang yang telah menepuk bahuku dan langsung mengetahui jika itu adalah Dennise.

Aku meluruskan pandanganku menghadap ke arah papan tulis yang kini telah kotor dengan coretan-coretan yang di buat teman-temanku. "Cepat sekali," gumamku.

Kini Dennise kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. "Aku mendapatkan berita ini dari Steve," sahutnya.

Steven Bold. Dia teman Vernon yang memiliki kampung halaman yang sama dengan Dennise. Ia juga yang memberi tahu Dennise tentang berita datangnya para murid baru itu.

"Berita apa yang kau dapat kali ini?" tanyaku.

Wajah Dennise berubah menjadi lebih cerah ketika mendengar pertanyaanku. "Ah, bukan berita penting. Tapi cukup menghiburku," ucapnya disertai dengan cengiran lebar yang bersarang di kedua bibirnya.

Aku kembali mengalihkan tatapanku untuk menghadap ke arahnya. "Ya, lalu berita apa itu?" tanyaku lagi.

Mendengar perkataanku kali ini, ia perlahan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. "Kau tahu? Kelas kita menjadi salah satu kelas yang akan di isi oleh murid-murid baru itu," jawabnya.

Aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku ketika mendengarnya. "Ya, baiklah. Terima kasih untuk beritamu, Tuan Ludovick." Ucapku.

Dennise kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. "Aku sudah melihat wajah beberapa dari mereka. Aku melihat mereka saat mereka keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Sepertinya mereka berasal dari negara yang berbeda-beda."

Aku hanya menatap kesibukan Dennise yang kini tengah membuka asal-asalan halaman komikku lalu menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja dengan pandangan jengah.

"Berbeda-beda negara?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Dennise menatapku dengan pandangan bosan. "Ya, sepertinya mereka berasal dari negara yang berbeda-beda. Wajah mereka beragam jenis," jawabnya, "bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya?" gumamnya.

Aku masih betah memandang Dennise yang kini menaruh satu jari telunjuknya di dahi.

"Seingatku, tak ada yang berwajah _western_ di antara para lelaki," ucapnya, "semuanya berwajah asia. Atau mungkin campuran asia? Ah, entahlah." Lanjutnya gusar.

Dennise menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. "Kenapa hari ini kau terlalu banyak bicara, Tooth?" tanyanya, "kau menyeramkan jika terlalu banyak bicara." Lanjutnya.

Benar kata Dennise. Hari ini aku terlalu banyak bicara dan bertanya. Apa ini dikarenakan rasa penasaranku? Atau karena rasa curiga dan khawatirku?

Penasaran? Ya, tentu saja. Bagaimana aku tidak penasaran jika tiba-tiba didatangi _segerombol_ murid baru yang berasal dari luar negeri. Sekolahku bukanlah sekolah terkenal yang akan menjadi opsi pertama para siswa baru yang berasal dari luar negeri. Bahkan aku berani bertaruh jika sebagian besar warga Amsterdam tak mengetahui nama sekolah ini.

Curiga? Khawatir? Ya, tentu saja. Tentu saja aku khawatir dengan kedatangan mereka. Jika aku sama seperti teman-temanku yang lain, mungkin aku akan senang karena sekolah ini didatangi banyak murid baru yang cantik atau pun tampan dan tentu saja pastinya aku bisa mendapatkan teman baru. Tapi, aku tidak seperti teman-temanku.

Aku berbeda.

Aku memiliki kesulitan dalam bergaul.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku lapar dan itu adalah alasan mengapa aku bisa berada di kantin ini. Kantin mulai terlihat ramai ketika aku datang. Dengan tak sabar aku membuka bekal yang di buat Vale tadi pagi.

"Tooth, ini untukmu," ucap sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah depan posisiku berada.

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu dan langsung menyadari siapa gerangan sosok lelaki tersebut. Lelaki itu menggeser tempat makanan yang berisi jatah makan siang dari sekolah ke arahku.

"Terima kasih," balasku.

Dia biasa disapa dengan nama Keanne. Dia bilang dia berasal dari China. Aku dan dia pernah berada di kelas yang sama saat berada di tahun terakhir sekolah menengah pertama. Rumah kami juga berada di daerah yang sama.

Dia memiliki senyum yang manis tapi memiliki sifat yang mirip denganku. Dia sulit untuk membuka percakapan. Alhasil, sedari dulu kami hanya selalu berbagi meja kantin bersama tanpa adanya percakapan lebih lanjut. Entah sejak kapan kami melakukan kebiasaan ini. Yang pasti, setiap jam istirahat berlangsung ia selalu membawakan nampan makan siangku yang telah disediakan pihak sekolah. Aku memang memiliki nafsu makan yang besar. Jadi jangan heran mengapa aku masih membawa bekal walaupun sekolah telah menyediakan jatah makan siang untuk para muridnya.

Keanne dan aku tetap dengan kesibukan menyantap makanan kami saat tiba-tiba sesosok asing duduk di sebelahku dengan santainya. Keanne dan aku pun menatap sosok itu dengan pandangan aneh. Aku memberi isyarat mata pada Keanne 'apa kau mengenalnya?' akan tetapi dibalasnya dengan menaikkan kedua bahu yang menandakan bahwa ia juga tak tahu.

"Ah hei, kantin ini penuh. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk duduk disini sebentar karena disini terlihat yang paling lengang."

Sosok itu memberikan senyuman lebar menampakkan gigi depannya yang menyerupai gigi kelinci. Aku dan Keanne kini memandangnya dengan pandangan tak peduli.

"Siapa nama kalian?" sosok itu bertanya dengan nada antusias kepada kami.

"Keanne."

"Rudolph." Keanne yang pertama kali menjawab dan di susul olehku.

"Aku , Dominique Van Chimalis. Kalian bisa memanggilku Dominic."

Oh, Dominique Van Chimalis. Aku pernah mendengar namanya. Dia mantan wakil ketua OSIS sekolah ini. Dia menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS sekitar dua tahun lalu. Jadi saat itu aku belum berada di sekolah ini. Ini kali pertamaku bertatap muka dengannya. Selama ini aku hanya mendengar namanya dari Dennise.

Aku dan Keanne masih terus memakan makanan kami yang masih tersisa. Suasana kembali menjadi sepi dan sangat lengang di meja ini. Suara-suara kebisingan yang berasal dari meja lain terdengar jelas hingga ke meja kami.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua sesama pecinta kesunyian." Gumam Dominic.

Aku dan Keanne memandangnya dengan pandangan tak peduli.

"TOOTH!"

Dennise? Apa yang mau dikatakannya lagi sekarang. Kenapa pula dia harus berlari tergesa-gesa begitu.

"Kenapa?"

"Setelah ini kita pulang ke rumahmu ya?" permintaannya lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Memangnya tidak ada guru yang mengajar setelah ini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak ada. Aku sehabis dari kantor guru tadi. Dan aku tak melihat satu pun guru yang akan mengajar di kelas kita disana." Jawab Dennise yang langsung dengan lancangnya meminum minuman milik Keanne di atas meja.

"Baiklah. Tapi tak ada Vale di rumah. Dia sedang berbelanja." Ucapku.

"Tak apa. Aku ingin 'membeli' roti Vale." Balasnya dengan menunjukkan dompet di tasnya.

"Ini masih jam sekolah dan kalian sudah mau pulang ke rumah?" ucap sebuah suara yang menyela kegiatan kami. Oh, itu Dominic.

"Oh? Senior Dominic? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Dennise heboh.

"Hanya duduk sambil meminum minumanku." Jawab Dominic kembali memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku selesai. Aku pergi dulu."

Itu Keanne. Dia langsung pergi ke tempat cucian kotor. Dasar anak itu.

"Aku juga."

Dengan sedikit tergesa aku menyusul langkah Keanne.

"Apa mereka memang seperti itu?"

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar pertanyaan Dominic yang di jawab 'Ya' oleh Dennise.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Musim gugur hampir tiba dan suhu semakin terasa lebih rendah. Ini mendekati musim gugur akan tetapi suhu di Eropa akan selalu terasa seperti musim dingin. Aku bukan sosok yang bersahabat dengan suhu dingin. Aku merapatkan syal yang ada di leherku. Angin yang berhembus menerbangkan rambut-rambutku hingga menutupi sedikit pandanganku. Warna coklat kemerahan khas musim gugur tampak di beberapa pohon yang menghiasi pinggir jalan.

Aku dan Dennise menyusuri jalan menuju ke arah rumahku. Sedari tadi ia terlalu bersemangat menceritakan informasi yang ia dapat dari Steve tentang murid-murid baru itu. Betapa kecewanya ia setelah mengetahui bahwa tak ada satu pun murid baru berjenis kelamin perempuan yang akan memasuki kelas kami.

"Tooth, entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit haus." Kata Dennise menghadapku.

"Itu karena sedari tadi kau terus berbicara." Ucapku yang kini juga tengah menghadapnya.

Kami menghentikan langkah kami sementara di depan sebuah toserba.

"Aku tahu kau juga haus. Mau minuman hangat?" tawar Dennise padaku.

Aku hanya memberinya gestur 'silahkan' dan kini ia telah memasuki toserba itu dan meninggalkanku sendirian.

Berdiam diri sendirian tanpa ada kegiatan atau pun teman berbicara membuat suhu dingin semakin terasa menembus kulitku. Suasana jalanan tampak lengang karena ini sudah melewati jam makan siang dan belum mencapai habis jam kerja. Aku memutuskan untuk menyusul Dennise memasuki toserba itu sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu disini, Ruby."

Seketika aku membeku mendengar panggilan itu. Siapa lelaki ini? Langkah kaki terdengar dari belakangku dan berhenti tepat disampingku.

"Ah, apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya orang ini kepadaku.

"Maaf. Mungkin kau salah orang. Namaku bukan Ruby." Ucapku yang masih tak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Salah orang? Tidak, tidak. Aku tak mungkin salah orang." Kekehan kecil terdengar dari mulut orang itu.

Sosok itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecil yang dibawanya dan menunjukkannya kepadaku. Itu adalah selembar foto. Ya, itu adalah foto dengan gambar seorang anak lelaki didalamnya.

Aku melihat foto itu dengan ekspresi yang tenang, "Itu bukanlah diriku. Aku rasa aku tak pernah berfoto seperti itu."

Sosok itu menyimpan kembali foto tersebut ke dalam tas kecilnya. Dan kekehan kecil kembali terdengar dari mulut orang itu.

"Sifatmu benar-benar mirip dengan ayah. Aku tak ragu lagi jika kau benar-benar anaknya."

Ayah. Ayah?

"Ayah ingin kau kembali ke rumah, Ruby."

Aku menatap ke arah mata itu.

"Sudah cukup omong kosongmu. Aku kedinginan disini. Sampaikan kepada orang yang kau sebut 'ayah' itu bahwa ia salah orang. Aku tak mengenal siapa itu Ruby," ucapku ketus, "dan aku ingin memberi tahu satu hal bahwa aksen bahasa Belanda milikmu sangat buruk." Lanjutku.

Aku dengan cepat melangkahkan kakiku memasuki toserba. Samar-samar aku mendengar kekehan yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu.

Di dalam toserba, aku melihat Dennise yang sedang membawa dua gelas kertas tengah dikelilingi dua pemuda di depannya. Dennise segera berteriak memanggil namaku ketika aku hendak berjalan mendekatinya.

"TOOTH, CEPAT KEMARI!"

Suasana toserba saat ini sedang sangat sepi. Hanya kami pembeli didalamnya. "Tooth, apa kau mengenal mereka berdua? Sedari tadi mereka menanyaiku tentang Ruby. Aku tak tahu siapa itu Ruby. Apa kau mengenal Ruby dan dua murid baru di sekolah kita ini?"

Dua pemuda yang saat itu membelakangiku segera menolehkan kepala mereka menghadapku. Dan seketika itu juga mereka terperangah.

"Ruby?"

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N : Ini FF chapter pertama yang Wu publish :D ini jadinya mungkin bakal panjaaaaaaaang banget atau malah pendeeeeeek banget. Ini bikinnya di sekolah pas ada ide langsung tulis.

Oya, silahkan di tebak ya ini pemeran yang udah muncul di chapter ini siapa aja. Soalnya latar tempatnya ada di Belanda masa iya pake nama Korea. Terus masalah penggunaan bahasa. Disini ceritanya meeka-mereka itu komunikasi pake bahasa Belanda bukan Korea. Terus apa Wu musti masukin dialog pake bahasa Belanda juga? Atau cuma di kasih pembeda karakter tulisan gitu?

Wu yang jadi author malah Wu yang banyak tanya hehe :v kritik selalu di terima kok asalkan pake bahasa yang halus aja ama pastinya kritik yang membangun :D Wu sangat menerima pujian kok tenang aja :D *siapa yang mau muji kamu, Wu?*

Oya, kritik buay EYD-nya Wu ya kalo ada yg salah kek, apa kek gitu ya. Jangan malu ama Wu, biasanya kalo di dunia nyata Wu malah malu-maluin kok. /gak

Keknya cuap-cuap Wu udah penuh deh walaupun kurang bagi Wu sendiri -_- Dadah semuaaaa sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya... itu pun kalo ada yang baca -_-v


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi, apa kau mengenal Ruby seperti yang mereka tadi berdua katakan?" tanya Dennise saat mereka telah melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Tentu tidak. Aku tidak mengenal siapa itu Ruby." Jawab Renjun tanpa melihat keberadaan Dennise.

"Tapi mereka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu di toserba. Saat kau datang mereka memanggilmu Ruby." Kata Dennise yang sedang berusaha meyakinkan Renjun.

"Aku yakin mereka salah orang. Saat kau berada di toserba dan aku di luar, ada seorang pemuda yang memanggilku Ruby juga. Aku tak mengenal siapa pemuda itu." Ucap Renjun menceritakan kejadian di luar toserba tadi tanpa menceritakan kejadiaan saat pemuda itu menunjukkan sebuah foto kepadanya.

"Lalu, siapa itu Ruby?" tanya Dennise. Pandangannya menerawang ke arah jalanan yang dipenuhi dengan daun pepohonan yang berjatuhan.

"Aku tak tahu. Percepat langkahmu. Kate pasti telah membuat roti isi untuk teman makan siang!" jawab dan perintah Renjun kepada Dennise.

"BAIKLAH, ROTI ISI KAMI DATANG!" teriak Dennise bersemangat dan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Mereka pun beriringan mempercepat langkah mereka menuju rumah Renjun.

* * *

 **The Lost Ruby**

 **Present by** **WUnicornB**

 **Drama, Romance,** ** **Action,** Friendship, **etc.

 **Warning(s) : Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Typo(s),  
** etc.

* * *

 **Amsterdam, Belanda 7.30 AM**

Hari pertama bersekolah yang sungguh tidak cerah bagi Jeno. Korea Selatan dan Belanda merupakan sama-sama negara dengan empat musim. Akan tetapi, Jeno mungkin belum terbiasa dengan kondisi Belanda yang sangat asing baginya.

"Tuan Muda, sudah saatnya anda masuk ke kawasan sekolah sekarang. Anda terlalu lama berada di depan pagar. Anda bisa sakit." Pesan seorang penjaga sekaligus penasehat yang berada di samping Jeno.

Dengan gusar Jeno memasuki kawasan sekolah yang sangat tidak ingin dimasukinya tersebut. Suasana hatinya sudah buruk dari pertama kali mendarat di Belanda dan sekarang suasana hatinya berkali-kali lipat lebih buruk dibandingkan sebelumnya.

" _Tuan Muda, Tuan Besar telah memberi perintah untuk menyekolahkan anda ke Belanda. Administrasi dan surat kepindahan akan di urus oleh orang suruhan beliau."_ Itu adalah kalimat dari penasehatnya sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu. Entahlah, Jeno tak terlalu ingat.

" _AKU TAK PERNAH KE BELANDA! APA MAKSUD AYAH MEMINDAHKANKU KE NEGARA ITU?!"_ itu adalah kalimat protes Jeno untuk ayahnya saat itu.

" _Itu agar kau dapat menjaga sikapmu. Aku tak peduli apa yang kau lakukan disana. Yang penting jaga sikap dan tata kramamu selama disana. Jangan kau buat lagi ayahmu ini malu dengan sikapmu. Kau itu anak satu-satunya milikku. Hanya kau yang dapat kuandalkan. Aku yakin aku selalu mendidikmu dengan benar. Tapi kau yang memang ingin mempermalukan keluarga. Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu untuk keberangkatan besok. Tak ada pembantu yang melayanimu disana. Kau masih diberi supir dan aku memerintahkan penasehatmu untuk selalu mengikuti gerak-gerikmu."_ Perkataan datar ayahnya saat itu hanya mampu membuat Jeno menggertakkan rahangnya dan segera pergi dari ruangan pribadi ayahnya saat itu.

Jeno tak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi. Itu bagai pembakar _mood_ -nya saja. Bukan tambah semangat melainkan tambah emosi memikirkannya.

"Tuan Muda bisa memasuki Ruang Kepala Sekolah sekarang. Beliau telah mempersilahkan dan didalamnya telah ada beberapa murid yang sepertinya juga merupakan murid baru. Nampaknya mereka penduduk Asia dilihat dari wajahnya. Kau bisa menjalin pertemanan dengan mereka." Ucap sang penasehat yang hanya di dengar bagai angin lalu dengan Jeno.

"Mungkin karena ada semakin banyak pengusaha Asia yang mendeportasi anaknya ke luar negeri karena telah mempermalukan keluarga," balas Jeno sinis dan langsung memasuki ruangan itu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Sang penasehat yang bernama Taeil itu pun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di dalam ruangan itu ada beberapa murid baru yang terlihat saat ia masuk. Ada kepala sekolah yang sedang bercerita panjang lebar tentang sekolah itu. Kepala sekolah itu berwajah Asia. Apakah sekolah itu telah dikuasai oleh orang Asia?

Kepala sekolah itu tersenyum cerah saat melihat Jeno memasuki ruangannya.

"Apakah kau Mr. Lee dari Korea Selatan?" tanya kepala sekolah itu. Ia menyeruput minuman yang ada di mejanya.

"Ya." Jawab Jeno.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk. Aku sedang bercakap-cakap dengan calon temanmu." Kepala sekolah itu mempersilahkan Jeno untuk menduduki kursi yang berada di seberangnya.

Jeno menduduki kursi itu dengan tidak santai. "Lalu, di kelas mana aku di tempatkan?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Kepala sekolah yang mendengar itu hanya memberikan tawa kecilnya.

"Kau mirip dengan ayahmu dulu. Manusia Tanpa Basa-Basi itu julukannya."

Jeno hanya mendengarkan Kepala Sekolah itu berbicara tanpa memberikan respon. Ia melihat murid-murid yang sudah dulu memasuki kantor ini sebelumnya. Memang terlihat seperti semuanya orang Asia. Mereka memakai seragam sekolah yang berbeda-beda.

CKLEK

"Permisi, Tuan. Aku datang kesini sesuai perintah anda." Ucap seseorang yang baru memasuki ruangan itu.

Jeno harus membiasakan dirinya tidak membungkuk kepada orang lain selama di Belanda. Perbedaan kebudayaan adalah salah satu alasan ia tidak melakukannya. Seseorang yang baru masuk itu sepertinya murid dari sekolah ini dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya. Ia juga berwajah Asia seperti yang lainnya.

"Mr. Ludovick, cepat sekali kau datang," ucap sang Kepala Sekolah seraya memberikan senyum tipis kepada murid yang baru masuk itu.

Murid yang dipanggil Mr. Ludovick itu hanya memberikan senyumnya.

"Karena Mr. Lee tidak suka berbasa-basi jadi aku menyuruhmu untuk segera membawanya ke kelasmu, Mr. Ludovick." Ucap Kepala Sekolah itu yang terdengar seperti perintah di telinga murid yang di panggil Mr. Ludovick tadi.

Murid tadi segera menghadap ke arah murid-murid baru yang tengah menduduki kursi di tengah ruangan. "Baiklah, aku tak akan mengulangi perintah. Jadi, yang bernama Mr. Lee bisa mengikutiku sekarang?"

Murid itu hanya menatap kumpulan murid baru itu dan menatap ke arah Lee Jeno. Jeno tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menegakkan tubuhnya dan berkata bahwa ialah Mr. Lee yang dimaksud.

"Aku Lee Jeno." Ucap Jeno sekenanya.

"Ah, kau Mr. Lee yang dimaksud. Kau harus mengikutiku sekarang," ucap murid itu yang terdengar seperti perintah di teling Jeno.

"Baiklah. Aku mohon undur diri sekarang." Pamit murid itu kepada Kepala Sekolah yang hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Seperti yang dikatakan tadi, Jeno hanya mengikuti langkah pemuda itu dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba, sosok itu melambatkan langkahnya sehingga ia dapat berjalan seiringan dengan Jeno.

"Jadi, margamu Lee. Sama sepertiku." Ucap murid itu yang menunjuk ke arah Jeno yang berada disampingnya.

Jeno hanya memandangnya bingung. Bukankah nama keluarganya Ludovick. Begitulah isi pikirannya sekarang.

"Nama koreaku Lee Donghyuck. Kau bisa memanggilku Donghyuck. Tapi karena ini di Belanda, kau harus memanggilku dengan nama Dennise."

Jeno hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Aku sudah di Belanda lama. Jadi aku tak mengerti suasana Korea Selatan sekarang. Jadi, dari daerah mana kau berasal?" tanya sosok yang ternyata Dennise tesebut.

"Seoul. Kau?" jawab dan tanya Jeno. Ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Dennise, ia hanya menatap ke arah pintu-pintu yang dianggapnya menarik.

"Ibuku bilang aku dari Jeju. Aku lahir di Jeju. Tapi sudah sedari lama tinggal di Belanda. Aku hanya pulang ke Korea dulu sewaktu masih di sekolah dasar. Sekarang sudah tidak pernah lagi." Kata Donghyuck yang kini menyeret langkahnya ke arah tangga.

"Aku tak pernah ke Jeju. Tapi ayahku sering. Ia selalu mengatakan kalau ia akan mengurus sesuatu di Jeju." Ucap Jeno yang termasuk ke dalam kalimat panjang.

"Oh, begitu. Kelihatannya kau Seoul sekali," balas Dennise.

"Ah, di kelas kita aku memiliki teman yang berasal dari Korea juga padahal dia orang China." Lanjutnya.

"Oh, apakah sekolah ini memang banyak orang Asia?" tanya Jeno kepada Dennise.

"Ya, pastinya. Di sekolah ini banyak sekali murid yang memiliki keturunan darah Asia. Bahkan ada yang berkewarganegaraan salah satu negara di Asia." Jawab Dennise sembari mengingat wajah-wajah temannya yang rata-rata berwajah Asia.

"Ya. Seperti kita." Ucap Jeno yang di balas dengan tawa oleh Dennise.

"Omong-omong siapa nama Belanda-mu?" tanya Dennise yang kini melirik ke arah Jeno.

"Ayahku memberi nama Josephine. Jadi aku akan memakainya. Joseph Lee. Bagaimana?" jawab dan tanya Jeno yang kini juga tengah menatap ke arah Dennise berada.

"Joseph? Lumayan. Aku tak memiliki teman bernama Joseph. Kurasa di sekolah ini juga tak ada yang bernama Joseph," kata Dennise.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan margamu? Apa kau akan tetap memakai marga korea?" tanya Dennise.

"Ya, aku akan tetap memakai marga ini. Aku tak lama tinggal di negara ini." Jawab Jeno yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh Dennise.

Tak terasa mereka telah menginjakkan kaki di depan kelas Dennise yang berarti juga akan menjadi kelas untuk Jeno.

"Kelas kita kosong sedang tak ada yang mengajar. Gurunya sakit dari tiga hari yang lalu. Jadi ku harap kau akan nyaman dengan kelas ini serta dengan penghuninya. Ku harap kau akan mendapat banyak teman disini." Ucap Dennise yang berisi harapan untuk Jeno yang di balas Jeno dengan anggukan.

Dennise membuka pintu secara perlahan yang membuat penghuni kelas seketika terdiam. Mereka terdiam melihat Dennise membawa seseorang yang cukup asing bagi mereka.

"Baiklah, teman-teman. Dia adalah salah satu murid baru yang ditempatkan di kelas kita. Dia bernama Joseph Lee. Dia berasal dari Korea Selatan." Ucap Dennise kepada teman-temannya yang hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Asia lagi?" tanya salah satu teman Dennise yang berwajah sangat Eropa itu.

"Tentu saja, Fred. Kau pikir dia dari Afrika?" jawab Dennise yang sedikit rasis.

Jeno hanya melihat bagaimana calon teman-teman barunya menertawai komentar rasis dari Dennise tersebut. Hanya tiga orang yang tak tertawa yaitu Dennise, Fred, dan satu teman lagi yang ia tak tahu namanya siapa.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk dimana saja yang kosong asal tak di bangku guru, Joseph," ucap Dennise. "Aku akan kembali ke tempat dudukku." Lanjutnya.

Jeno melihat ke arah dimana Dennise pergi ke arah tempat duduknya. Tepat di sebelah orang yang tadi tak tertawa.

"Aku duduk di bangku belakang saja. Aku duduk di belakangmu." Ucap Jeno yang mengikuti Dennise dari belakang.

"Baiklah terserahmu. Aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin duduk." Ucap Dennise yang langsung menduduki kursinya dengan malas-malasan.

Jeno hanya memandangi teman-temannya yang bermain kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil, bergosip ria, makan di kelas, dan masih banyak lagi. Ia melihat teman yang berada di sebelah Dennise mungkin merasa mengantuk.

Tiba-tiba Dennise menghadap ke belakang dengan merangkul sosok disampingnya.

"Nah, Jeno. Dia Rudolph Van Der Will. Kau bisa memanggilnya Tooth. Dia berasal dari Korea padahal dia orang China seperti yang tadi aku ceritakan. Aku tak tahu siapa nama Korea atau pun nama China-nya." Ucap Dennise yang menjelaskan asal-usul sosok di sampingnya yang ternyata bernama Rudolph.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku mengantuk." Sahut sosok di sebelah Dennise yang menginterupsi balasan Jeno.

Dennise hanya membalas dengan cengiran untuk membalas perkatan Rudolph tadi.

Rudolph kembali duduk di mejanya dengan tenang ditambah sekarang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sepertinya ia benar-benar mengantuk.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Amsterdam, Belanda 8.30 AM**

Jeno tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan di sekolah ini. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di tempat ini selain melihat Rudolph yang tertidur sedari tadi.

Tiba-tiba sosok itu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku kira sudah pulang sekolah. Ternyata masih istirahat." Gumamnya.

Jeno hanya melihat pergerakan sosok itu yang membuka isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan semacam bekal dari sana.

"Eh? Joseph? Kau tak ke kantin?" tanya Renjun yang menyadari bahwa dibelakang tempat duduknya masih ada Jeno.

Pertanyaan Renjun hanya di balas gelengan kepala oleh Jeno.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Keanne pasti telah menungguku." Gumam Rudolph yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Jeno.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan 7.30 PM**

"Lucas bilang jika anakmu yang berada di Belanda itu masih tak menjawab jika dia Ruby." Lapor seorang pemuda kepada pria yang kini tengah duduk membelakanginya di meja kerja.

"Masih tak mengaku? Padahal aku ayah kandungnya." Ucap pria itu yang kini tengah menghadap ke arah lelaki yang tadi memberinya berita.

"Aku tak pernah melihat dia secara langsung." Sahut pemuda tadi.

"Tentu saja kalian tak pernah bertemu. Dia pergi saat mendengar perkataanku dulu. Mungkin aku menyakiti perasaannya." Balas pria tadi.

"Memang apa yang kau katakan?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku melupakannya sekarang." Jawab pria tadi dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

"Perbedaan umur kami tidak jauh, hanya tiga tahun. Mengapa dulu kami tidak tinggal serumah?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Ada hal yang membuat kalian tak bisa serumah, anakku." Jawab pria tadi kepada pemuda yang ternyata merupakan anaknya.

"Cih, hal apa-apaan itu." sahut pemuda tadi mencibir ayahnya.

"Kau belum diperbolehkan untuk tahu sebelum kau menemukan Ruby dan membuatnya mengaku. Sekarang kau masih harapanku satu-satunya, Jaehyun." Balas pria tadi kepada anaknya.

"Baiklah, ayahku yang terhormat." Kata Jaehyun saat akan meninggalkan tempat itu. tidak lupa ia memberikan bungkukkan hormatnya kepada sang ayah. Dia berjalan dengan tenang ke arah pintu yang kini tertutup.

"Sifatmu sungguh mirip dengan Jessica, Jaehyun. Dan sifat Ruby sungguh menyerupai dirimu, Helga." Gumam pria tadi sesaat setelah Jaehyun keluar dari ruangannya.

Baru ia ingin kembali duduk di kursi kebanggannya, tiba-tiba dering ponsel di sakunya sungguh mengganggu.

"Apa yang kau dapat?" tanya pria itu kepada sosok di seberang sana yang menelfonnya.

" _Sepertinya mereka juga telah tahu keberadaan Ruby, Mr. Park."_ Lapor sosok di seberang sana.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pria itu.

" _Mereka mengirim banyak anggota. Mungkin untuk merebut Ruby dari kita. Di sekolahnya saat ini ada banyak anggota kiriman mereka."_ Jawab sosok di seberang sana.

"Cih, mungkin mereka kira bisa semudah itu merebutnya dari kita." Ucap pria itu dengan suara rendahnya.

" _Baiklah. Saya pikir berita ini cukup sampai disini. Saya harap undur diri dulu, Mr. Park."_

Dan kini yang terdengar hanya bunyi bahwa sambungan panggilan itu telah terputus. Pria yang di panggil dengan nama Mr. Park tersebut kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Cih, aku Park Chanyeol tak mungkin dikalahkan semudah itu. Ruby itu anakku. Ia harus berada di genggaman tanganku." Gumamnya.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Amsterdam, Belanda 2.00 AM**

Jam mengajar tersisa sedikit lagi tapi ia sudah meninggalkan sekolah itu dengan tasnya. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah menuju rumahnya. Saat berangkat sekolah ia memakai bus tapi saat pulang ia sering berjalan kaki.

"Tooth, bisa kita pulang bersama?" tanya sosok itu kepada Renjun.

Renjun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. Ia melihat pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Tumben kau pulang cepat, Keanne." Gumam Renjun saat melihat sosok itu yang ternyata Keanne.

"Pulanglah denganku." Lanjutnya.

Keanne bukan tipe anak pendiam yang cepat bosan. Dia tipe anak yang sangat penurut. Dia tidak pernah pulang sekolah sebelum bel dibunyikan. Dia juga pemalu dan irit bicara padahal senyumnya manis. Tipe-tipe senyum yang tidak membosankan jika dipandang.

Keanne kini berjalan seiringan dengan Renjun.

"Tooth, di kelasku ada banyak siswa baru." Ucap Keanne membuka pembicaraan. Biasanya ia hanya diam saja sampai tujuan.

"Di kelasku juga. Dennise yang menceritakan semua asal-usul mereka. Aku bingung bagaimana ia bisa hapal dan mengetahuinya." Balas Renjun.

Perjalanan mereka kini hanya di isi dengan kesunyian seperti biasa. Renjun menatap guguran daun-daun yang jatuh dari pepohonan sedangkan Keanne hanya memandang aspal jalan saja.

"Kalian bolos?" tanya sebuah suara. Renjun dan Keanne cepat-cepat menoleh mencari asal suara itu.

Suara itu berasal dari sesosok pemuda yang kini tengah duduk di salah satu ranting pohon pinggir jalan. Renjun mengingat sosok itu. Itu pemuda yang kemarin menemuinya di depan toserba. Renjun dan Keanne menatap heran ke arah pemuda yang kini masih nyaman duduk di atas situ.

"Sudah kuduga pasti kalian membolos." Gumam sosok itu sambil menunjuk Renjun dan Keanne menggunakan ranting yang sudah kering.

"Aku tak menduga bahwa kau akan bolos, Kun. Tapi aku sudah menduga jika Renjun akan membolos." Ucap sosok itu santai sekali.

Keanne menatap Renjun bingung. Bagaimana sosok itu dapat mengetahui nama mereka? Bahkan itu nama pribadi yang hanya orang-orang terdekat yang tahu. Keanne menatap Renjun seakan meminta penjelasan. Renjun hanya membalasnya dengan gerakan seolah ia tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Aku Wong Yukhei. Kalian bisa memanggilku Lucas." Ucap sosok itu memperkenalkan diri.

Ia memulai ancang-ancang untuk menuruni pohon itu. Apa ia tidak malu jika ada orang selain Renjun dan Keanne yang melihat hal itu. Bodohnya Renjun dan Keane hanya terdiam di trotoar melihat hal itu. Seharusnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan atau berteriak jika ada orang gila yang sedang berada diatas pohon.

Sosok yang meminta di panggil Lucas itu kini telah berada di hadapan Renjun dan Keanne. Ia memberikan senyumnya untuk mereka berdua. Senyum yang membuat bulu kuduk kedua lelaki muda itu berdiri.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Renjun yang sedikit merasa takut dan sedikit memundurkan langkahnya.

Lucas hanya memberikan kekehan kecil kepada Renjun.

"Aku tak menginginkan apa-apa. Aku hanya mau menyapa kalian siang ini. Aku tadi sehabis makan siang. Aku ingin mencari udara segar maka aku memanjat pohon. Angin di Belanda bagus, sangat menyegarkan untukku." Jawab Lucas yang hanya di balas kesunyian oleh Renjun dan Keanne.

Renjun dan Keanne hanya berpikir betapa anehnya lelaki ini. Apa-apan itu memanjat pohon.

"Ah, bukannya Ruby takut memanjat pohon ya? Hahaha, lucu sekali." Lucas memberikan tawanya menghadap ke arah Renjun. Renjun hanya diam saja mendengar tawa itu.

Keanne kini berjalan menerobos tubuh Lucas yang menghalangi mereka. Renjun yang ketinggalan dengan cekatan menyusul langkah Keanne dan meninggalkan Lucas yang membiarkan mereka.

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumah, bukan melihat orang gila tertawa-tawa." Gerutu Keanne saat Renjun telah mampu menyetarai langkah mereka.

Renjun hanya membenarkan perkataan Keanne dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Renjun melangkah mengikuti langkah Keanne.

Renjun menghadap ke arah Lucas yang berada dibelakangnya. Ia melihat Lucas telah menghentikan tawanya. Renjun melihat jika Lucas berdiri membelakanginya dengan terdiam tanpa menatap kepergiannya dan Keanne.

Dengan perlahan Lucas mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk karena tertawa. Tiba-tiba Lucas menatap ke arah Renjun dan memberikannya senyuman yang mengarah seperti seringai. Renjun dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke arah depan tanpa melihat tatapan Lucas yang ada dibelakangnya kembali.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Amsterdam, Belanda 7.00 PM**

"Tadi ayahmu menanyakan keadaanmu. Dia menanyakan suasana sekolah barumu." Ucap Taeil saat melihat Jeno memasuki ruang baca itu. Jeno menduduki kursi yang tepat mengarah ke cerobong asap yang menyala.

Jeno mendengar kata-kata Taeil dengan memakan cemilannya.

"Bilang kepadanya bahwa ia memasukkanku ke sekolah yang tepat. Sekolah itu sangat membosankan, aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun disana." Sahut Jeno yang kini telah meletakkan priring cemilannya ke atas meja.

Taeil memberikan tawa kecil untuk Jeno. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menepuk pelan pundak Jeno. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar meninggalkan Jeno sendirian di ruangan itu.

Jeno tak mempedulikan kepergian Taeil. Jeno kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi memakan cemilan.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Amsterdam, Belanda 9.00 PM**

"Renjun, kau sudah tidur?" tanya seorang wanita yang memasuki kamar Renjun.

"Vale? Aku memang belum tidur. Ini belum terlalu malam." Jawab Renjun yang sedang membaca bukunya.

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Itu tidak baik untuk anak seusiamu." Ucap Vale yang kini berjalan mendekati ranjang Renjun.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan tidur. Tapi tidak sekarang." Balas Renjun dengan memberikan senyumnya kepada Vale.

"Tidak baik membaca sambil tiduran kau akan merusak matamu sendiri nanti." Pesan Vale kepada Renjun yang dibalasnya dengan senyuman manis lagi.

"Aku sudah memakai piyamaku. Sebentar lagi aku akan tidur." Sahut Renjun yang kini menunjukkan piyama biru yang tengah ia pakai.

Vale tersenyum melihat Renjun dan mengusak rambutnya dengan halus.

"Jika ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Gumam Vale yang mulai menjauhi ranjang Renjun.

Renjun memandangi langkah Vale yang menjauhi dirinya. Dia dapat melihat wajah Vale yang seperti ada sedikit beban disana. Tapi beban apa? Renjun jarang bercerita dengan bibinya tersebut. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Bibinya itu jarang bercerita dengannya. Yang ia tahu bibinya itu sangat perhatian dengannya dan kesehariannya.

Renjun terbangun di malam hari karena ia merasa sangat haus. Ia tak memikirkan apa-apa selain air putih yang akan mengaliri tenggorokannya.

Tapi di kursi itu ia melihat sesosok asing tengah mendudukinya.

"Hai, Ruby. Kenapa kau terbangun tengah malam seperti ini. Apa kau haus? Sama, aku juga merasakannya." Sosok itu menoleh ke arah Renjun dan memberikan senyum termanisnya. Ia berbicara seperti itu sambil tersenyum.

Renjun terpaku di tempat melihat sosok yang kini berada di dalam rumahnya itu.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Renjun kepada sosok asing tersebut. Renjun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Tak ada Keanne disini. Bahkan Vale tengah tertidur di lantai atas sana.

Sosok itu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Renjun.

Renjun dengan perlahan memundurkan langkahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ulang Renjun yang kini tengah bertanya. Renjun bersyukur tak ada nada gemetar dalam suaranya.

Sosok itu masih berjalan mendekati Renjun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Lucas?" tanya Renjun lagi kepada sosok yang ternyata Lucas tersebut.

Lucas menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tentu saja karena aku haus," jawab Lucas seraya melihat jam yang kini menggantung di dinding dapur itu. "Ku rasa aku harus pergi dari sini sekarang. _Bye_ ,,, sampai jumpa besok." Lanjutnya yang kini meninggalkan dapur itu dan berlari kecil ke arah pintu belakang yang entah mengapa terbuka.

Renjun mematung melihat hal itu. Ia tak dapat mencegah kepergian Lucas atau pun menanyakan maksud dari kedatangan Lucas kesini.

Renjun seakan melupakan tujuannya ke dapur dan kini kembali ke kamarnya dengan keadaan yang kehausan.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Yuhuu.. Wu balik lagi :3 Hari seni sekolahnya Wu UKK. Mana tugas sekolah yang dulu numpuk jadi hutang. Eh, otak Wu tergerak buat lanjutin FF. :v

Disini ada yang bisa nebak jalan ceritanya kaya gimana? Di chapter 1 kemarin ada Vernon ya? Kok Wu baru sadarnya sekarang. ㅋㅋㅋ

Kalo masalah tokoh sih di FF ini semua line Wu campur. Bisa aja Renjun ntar 1 kelas ama Yuta. Hehe :v Terus buat yang cameo Wu banyak nyari nama OC. Di ff ini yang jelas OC-nya sih si Helga ama Vale. Jadi jangan mikirin siapa itu sosok asli Vale atau pun Helga. Pokoknya di ff ini banyak OC jadi cameo. Terus nama lengkap mereka di Belanda biasanya Wu ambil dari inisial nama korea mereka. Tapi ada juga sih yg nggak. Tapi biar mudah Wu ambil aja dari inisial.

Kemarin ada yang nanya Ruby itu Renjun ya? Jawabannya ya ada deh... haha.

Thanks buat yang udah ng-follow, review, & favorite ff ini. Wu merasa terharu T_T Maaf namanya ga bisa disebutin satu-satu soalnya Wu sibuk banyak PR *alesan*. Buat yang kemarin udah review semua review udah Wu baca kok. Tapi belum Wu bales soalnya ga ada WiFi terus paket internetnya Wu sekarat T_T

Wu nyadar kok ini ff banyak kurangnya, namanya juga baru belajar. Hehe :D Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... Bye... Itu pun kalo ada yang baca ㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
